Sabaku no Gaara
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: Gaara had left a note before he went to sleep. [Character death and one sided GaaNaru if you look at it that way. Complaints, don't read]


Sabaku no Gaara

* * *

A/N: This is pretty angsty. I think the ending was a little boring. But PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! 

Ahem. I have warnings.

**Warning: Character death. Traces of OOC-like substances found.**

I love Gaara, so I decided to make a fanfiction about him! So, on with the story my dears, and enjoy!

* * *

_When I was so little, when everything seemed to be going somewhere with me, Yashamaru died. And what he told me couldn't be anything but the truth. _

_Maybe somewhere in my mind I knew this was going to happen to me. But I kept my hopes up, smiling each day. Now that it's happened, the glimmer of hope that used to shine through was cut off from my dark world. _

"_You will never love, and you will never be loved."_

_That's not what he said, but I'd like to rephrase it. That man talked too much anyway. _

_I can't remember the day I started becoming so cold. My words just slip out dripping with apathy, and my life is just the same. The only emotions I feel (if you could call it an emotion) are anger. And perhaps sadness, though the tears dried up many years ago. My blood boils and urges me to kill. I sometimes withstand it, but Shukaku wins this pathetic game the most. _

_The kanji character on my forehead seems to reflect upon my life as irony. It's mocking me._

_Now, as I conclude a piece of my life, I noticed something. When I came to Konohagakure, I saw a blond boy whose eyes were as bright as the sky and smile just as bright as the sun itself. _

_Of course, that wasn't my first impression when I had arrived, but I had found out later on. _

_I was captured by the Akatsuki and extracted later on. Shukaku no longer dwells within me, thank god for that. The same blond boy had helped with his own chakra, resurrecting me. Therefore, it guided me into a happier life style. I am in eternal debt for him to do that for me. _

_Naruto's carefree innocence and attitude toward the world couldn't possibly convince me he was a Jinchuriki as well. Although he's faced so much angst and agony, he reminded me of a child who was merely beginning to learn about the world. When I did find out, he made me realize something I hadn't. It was that losing all hope couldn't do anything except lead apathy. _

_No matter what other people thought about him, whether they found him disgusting or annoying, I don't care. Whether people ever reach this information, it doesn't matter to me as of now._

_I love him._

_There, I admitted it. Sabaku no Gaara had admitted he loved Naruto. The almighty Yashamaru was wrong. _

_Not that anyone would find out. Or, maybe they will find out after they find this note many millenniums later. _

_But not now. I have little time left before I can finally leave. _

_Every detail of this paper counts though my life was as insignificant as those of an ant. I wish someone would find it and know that Sabaku no Gaara had in fact existed. I want to apologize to a lot of people, but I don't have the damn energy. So my sins won't be forgiven and might not even end up in the place I want to, but I don't care._

_Good night and I'm glad I can finally sleep in peace. _

_Yours truly,_

_Gaara_

Naruto folded up the note delicately as though not wanting to crumple up anything. He sat on his bed with little emotion. It has been only days since Gaara's sudden death, and the pain was still fresh. The blond boy's eyes were blank, and nothing could be seen. But that "nothing" sparkled into deep sadness.

From those darkened eyes came a glimmer of tear, water that hoped meaning. Ever so slowly, it traced the bottom lid of his eye. As if testing its powers, that tear just kept at the verge. It blurred Naruto's vision, but at this point he didn't care. He didn't see anything after all.

Then gently, the tear that sought meaning slid down the side of his cheek. It created a pathway downward and finally dripped off his chin. With that, he finally came out of his trance and wiped off the wetness on his face. He left the room with a sigh, and kept his head held high all the while smiling.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... If I made any mistakes (like any tiny little detail, it doesn't matter) just tell me! 

Review!


End file.
